


Poison Flower

by han9yul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Romance, also renjun!, haechan & jungwoo are women in this, i don't want to spoil their roles here, idk how ao3 tags work pls forgive me, jaehyun is a flirt in this i love him hehe, wrote this back in 2018 actually just published it now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han9yul/pseuds/han9yul
Summary: haechan, a talented gisaeng.minhyung, a musician whose music filled the palace.wookhee, a merchant trying to discover the truth behind his father's death.fate crossed their paths & the story started.or, have it already before?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Poison Flower

_She stood there; eyes fixed on the platform. She couldn't move a muscle._

_He spotted her, the love of his life a bit farther away from the crowd near him. He smiled. The largest, brightest he ever gave her._

_"I love you both so much," he mouthed._

_His soul then flew to Heaven._

—

After hours of enduring pain, a baby girl came to the world. Her cries filled the house, so loud making all her mothers' friends jolted on their feet and squealed in joy.

The beautiful baby, body stained with blood wrapped in a cloth before handed to her mother, now crying at the sight of her precious one, all the pain in her body disappeared.

_God has given us the most beautiful gift,_

_If only you were present now..._

The mother looked deep into the baby's glimmering dark brown eyes before saying,

"Donghyuck."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this plus i haven't read books for so long so my english might be rusty & awkward sounding,,,, sorry..... i've always love historical dramas so back in '18 when nct2018 happened, i posted this au on tumblr. school was rough on me so i held on this idea for two years and now i finally can continue it. hope you enjoy!
> 
> (i'm also on wattpad,,, originally from there...... so if my writing threw u off im sorry)


End file.
